Breathe Again
by Dr3am3r250
Summary: When T-Bone cheats on Ruthie and Ruthie is heartbroken. Who does she turn to? First fanfic ever. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi. Thanks for picking my fic. This is my first fanfic ever. I'm absolutely in love with Marthie and hate the way the show ended. In this story the whole gang didn't go the trip across America, but everything else that happened in that episode happened in my story. So, basically this happens two weeks after Ruthie tells Martin that she can't date him. Please review it would make my day.**

**Ruthie POV**

Tears start clouding my eyes as I make my way out of the building and head straight for my car. I can't believe T-Bone is cheating on me, with Jane no less. I sit in Matt's old Camaro and try to think of where I can go. Home won't do, everyone would bombard me with questions. Simon would be busy with Cecelia, his wife. Matt and Mary are too far away. Lucy is busy with the new baby. It hit me; I knew exactly where I could go. I start the car and take off.

**Martin POV**

I was just coming out of the shower when I hear a soft knock on my apartment door. Pizza delivery guy is here is my immediate thought. I grab the cash off the kitchen counter and make my way to the door dressed only in my tracksuit pants.

"Hey, I hope you have change." I say as I open the door and start counting my money without looking up.

"Martin?" a soft angelic familiar voice reaches my ears.

"Ruthie." I say as I look up to see those beautiful hazel eyes stained red from crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I pull her into a hug and shut the door.

"T-Bone." she whispered into my chest.

"Is he hurt? Did he hurt you?" my heart clenches at the thought of him hurting Ruthie.

I release her from my arms and make her sit down on the couch while I get her a glass of water.

**Ruthie POV**

"Wanna tell me what happened now?" Martin gently asks as he soothingly rubs my back.

"I went to Mac's apartment because I wanted to get something from Margaret. I went straight in with the key that Mac gave me. Jane and T-Bone were heavily making out on the couch." I burst into tears again and Martin engulfs me into his warm muscular arms.

"It's his loss, Roo. He doesn't deserve you. You deserve so much better than that." Martin whispers into my hair.

"It hurts, Martin. I love him." I cry into his bare chest as he gently kisses my head.

**Martin POV**

I don't know what to do. I just let Ruthie cry in my arms while I try to soothe her. She smelled of tropical fruit. It has to be the most beautiful scent in the world. There is a sudden knock at the door that breaks my train of thought.

I gently release Ruthie from my arms and hurry to the door. The pizza delivery man stands there expectantly; I quickly pay him and hastily close the door. I head back to the couch and offer pizza to Ruthie.

"Thanks, Martin." Ruthie says quietly as she nibbles on a slice.

"It's no problem, Roo. I can't really finish an entire pizza by myself." I say in an attempt to make her smile.

"Not for that. For everything else, and we both know you most certainly can." Ruthie teases me with a smirk that doesn't really reach her eyes.

"I cannot." I say as I look at her, she tries to look happy but I can see straight through her façade.

"Whatever gets you through the night, Brewer."

"You really want to play this game, Camden?" I grab her and start tickling her by her tummy, knowing that is where she is most ticklish.

"Martin…stop! Stop, Martin!" she giggles in protest. Our positions shift majorly, I'm now leaning over her, still shirtless.

**Ruthie POV**

Martin stops tickling me and our shifted positions now become quite obvious. I look at his chest and can't help but notice how muscular he had become. A soft blush rises to my cheeks as I realize that I am checking out Martin Brewer. Martin lifts himself off the couch and disappears down the passage, only to reappear seconds later with a shirt now covering his gorgeous body.

"Martin, do you mind if I stay here tonight? I'll sleep on the couch. I really don't want to go home and deal with all the questions." I ask softly.

"Sure, Ruthie. You might want to call home and tell your parents, though."

"Thanks, Martin." I get up from the couch and hug Martin.

He smells of musk. It is a strong, distinctive fragrance that lingers on my senses as I walk to the bathroom to call my dad.

"Ruthie! Use the bedroom. You're not a guest, you're my best friend, you can call from the bedroom."

"Hey, Dad." I say as my dad picks up.

"Where are you, Ruthie? It's late and your mom and I starting to worry." my father asks worry evident in his tone.

"I'm at Martin's. T-Bone and I broke up earlier tonight. I was really upset so I came to see Martin." I say to my dad, not wanting to get into the story of T-Bone cheating on me.

"Ruthie, are you ok? Are you sure it's a good idea to be with Martin right now?"

"Yes, dad. I'm sure. He is my best friend. I wanted to tell you that it's too late for me to drive home and Martin offered me the couch and I accepted. I promise to come home first thing in the morning."

"Ruthie, I don't think that is such a good idea. I can come and pick you up."

"Dad, I'll be fine. Martin is not going to hurt me. I know him, you know him."

"Fine, Ruthie. You must come home first thing in the morning."

"Goodnight, Dad. I love you."

"Love you too. Night, Ruthie."

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited or alerted. Thanks so much. Here is Chapter 2. Sorry it's so short. Busy with exams so updates will be a bit slow, but I won't forget about you guys.**

**Fprgot this last chapter. Disclaimer: I obviously don't own 7th Heaven or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 2**

**Martin POV**

Ruthie comes out of the bedroom slapping her cell phone shut and tucking it in her jean pocket.

"Everything ok?" I ask as she hops onto the kitchen counter across from where I am standing.

"All good. So what do you usually do 'round about this time?"

"Get ready for bed."

"Martin, it's only eleven. It's still early."

"Maybe for you, Ruthie. But you're still young; we old people have to get enough sleep."

Ruthie laughs, and it has to be the most amazing sound I have ever heard.

"You are quite an old man, Mr Brewer. I think I see a grey hair already."

"I'll show you, Camden." I make a grab for her but she is too quick for me, she squeals and jumps off the counter, running towards the lounge.

**Ruthie POV **

I start running around the apartment while Martin attempts to catch me. He finally catches up to me and spins me around. We both collapse on the floor laughing.

"The most fun I've had in a really long time." I say while trying to catch my breath.

"Same here. It's fun to be immature sometimes." Martin says as he turns onto his side and starts threading his fingers through my curly hair. I turn to look at Martin and suddenly the atmosphere in the room gets really intense. Martin quickly removes his hand from my hair and stands up. He outstretches his hand and pulls me up from the ground.

"Do you have any clothes to sleep in?" Martin asks as he walks into his bedroom.

"I have extra things in my car to wear tomorrow, but nothing to sleep in. I'll just sleep in my jeans."

"Don't be silly, Roo. You can use my track pants and an old t-shirt of mine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Thanks, Martin. You're the best."

Martin hands me the clothes and walks out so that I can change. His clothes drown me; they are much too big for my petite frame.

When I walk out of the room again, Martin is standing in the kitchen making hot chocolate. I stand quietly in the doorway, just watching him.

**Martin POV**

I hear Ruthie quietly exit the bedroom. I can feel her eyes in me, watching my every move. I let her be; knowing she needs time to think about everything that happened over the past few hours.

Despite our relationship not working out, I can still feel the chemistry between us. Ruthie is the same witty, sarcastic, funny and beautiful she was when we were growing up. I know we are playing a dangerous game being around each other especially after what happened with T-Bone.

Ruthie finally moves toward me and reaches into the bag of marshmallows and pops one in her mouth while hopping onto the counter once again. I see Ruthie in my old clothes for the first time and it shocks me to find it so darn attractive. I fight the incredibly strong urge to lean over and kiss her.

"Martin!" Ruthie shouts and snaps her fingers in front of me.

"Huh? What? What's wrong?" I'm embarrassed that I zoned out like that.

"I asked a question. Where are you?" Ruthie asks.

"My apartment in California."

"Smart ass." Ruthie grumbles as she rolls her eyes.

I smirk at her. "What did you ask me?"

"I wanted to know if maybe you would like to come to Glen Oak with me tomorrow. I'm sure everyone would be happy to see you."

"I don't know, Ruthie. Last time I was there my…" I trail off realizing that the person I was talking to was the reason I hadn't been to Glen Oak during the past three weeks.

"Your what?" Ruthie asks curiously.

"Uhm. Nothing." I was going to say my heart was broken, but I know that would hurt her so I just shrugged it off.

"Please, Martin!. Sam and David will be so happy to see you. Pretty please." she looks at me pleadingly and I know I'm a goner.

"Fine."

"Really?" she asks excitement lacing her voice.

"Yes." she jumps off the counter and wraps her arms around me. It is such an amazing feeling. We finish our hot chocolate in between idle chat.

**Ruthie POV**

Once we had finished our hot chocolate, Martin heads over to the lounge and sets up the day bed. While Martin grabs some bedding, I switch the TV on and start watching White Chicks.

"I love this movie." Martin says as he comes back in and sees what I'm watching.

"Me too. Can't believe no one caught on."

"I made up my bed for you. So when we're done watching this. You can sleep in the room."

"What? Martin, I'm perfectly okay sleeping on the day bed."

"No. You're a girl. You take my bed and I'll sleep here."

"But, it's a day bed; so it's just like a bed."

"No arguments, Ruthie. You're taking my bed."

I roll my eyes and mumble, "And they said chivalry is dead."

We end up laying on the day bed together, watching White Chicks and before I know it, I fall asleep.

**Please review. Thanks. Xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry for the extremely long wait. Life has been incredibly crazy. Starting my final exams next week and I am so stressed out. I finally have a COMPLETE outline for this story. I will not be neglecting you entirely, I will be typing whenever I have a free moment that's not crammed with a studying. Sorry that this chapter is so short, I just thought that you guys at least deserved something.**

Ruthie POV

I was awoken by the annoying ringing of my cellphone. I groaned and rolled over, but instead of my hitting soft mattress my body knocked against a warm body. My eyes shot open to find a pair of wide open blue orbs staring at me.  
" Crud. I'm sorry." I say quietly as I quickly sit up and put distance between myself and Martin.

"Nothing to be sorry about. We fell asleep, Roo. We didn't do anything wrong."

I flop back down onto the sofa couch.

"I could really do with a few more hours of sleep. What about you?"  
"Definitely." Martin says as he stares up at the ceiling.  
I reach for my phone and switch it to vibrate so that we can sleep for a little while longer, ignoring the missed call I received from T-Bone.

"Jackass." I mumble as I lay down once again.  
"What?" Martin looks at me shocked.  
I giggle. "Not you, Martin. T-Bone."  
"Oh, he called you?"  
"Yeah. But I don't feel like talking to him or about him right now."  
"I understand. But you do know you will have to at some point."  
"I know."  
"But for now, sleep."  
Martin and I doze off again and wake up 2 hours later, feeling much more refreshed.

Martin POV

"Hey, Ruthie. What do you want for breakfast?" I yell to be heard above the noise of the shower. I am getting dressed in the bedroom while Ruthie showers in the en-suite.  
"Anything. Whatever you have." Ruthie yells back to me.  
I head to the kitchen and pull out some pancake mixture as well as some fresh blueberries. Blueberry pancakes; Ruthie's favourite. I'm already heating up the griddle pan when I hear Ruthie exit the bedroom, I turn to tell her I'm making her favourite but I stand speechless at the sight before me. Ruthie is wearing my old high school baseball shirt with leggings and heels.  
"I hope you don't mind that I kinda borrowed your shirt. The shirt that was in my bag was one that T-Bone gave me. You don't mind, do you?"  
"Uh.. Uhm. No, it's fine. You look really beautiful, Roo." I nervously stutter.  
Ruthie blushes and drops her gaze to the floor. "I'm making your favourite. Blueberry pancakes."  
"Yummy." Ruthie says as she seats herself at the breakfast counter.  
I flip the pancakes on the griddle, while watching the beauty, out of the corner of my eye.  
"Anything I can help with?"  
"Well, you can make us some smoothies. There's strawberries and frozen yoghurt in the freezer and bananas and mangoes in the fruit bowl."  
Ruthie cuts up the fruit and makes the smoothies while I fry the last of the pancakes. The amazing feeling of how comfortable it is to be this way with Ruthie is quite unnerving.  
We sit down to eat a few minutes later. The continuous flow of conversation between us feels so normal. It feels exactly like old times, like when I stayed at the Camdens and Ruthie and I would eat breakfast together every morning before school.

Ruthie POV

"We should probably get going. We don't want your parents to think I kidnapped you."  
"Yeah. Martin, why don't you bring an overnight bag with and stay over tonight. You could go to church with us tomorrow, eat lunch with us. Then come home."  
"I don't know, Roo. I mean, I don't want to intrude and shouldn't you ask your parents first?"  
"Like my parents would say no to you. Please. I really miss having you around. I can't really talk to anyone the way I talk to you." I say repeating the line he said to me a few months ago.  
"Okay. But just for you and because you asked so nicely."

**A/N: Thank you for reading. You rock. Please review and tell me what you would like to see; all ideas are more than welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so I read through what I have already posted and I really want to apologize for all the errors. I need to quadruple check these things, before I post. So I'm sitting around here and waiting for my math lesson to start and I figured I might as well carry on writing since you guys have been so awesome with all the reviews. **

**HaNpllfan:**** Thank you for being the first person to review. And thank you for encouraging me to post this. I probably would still be just reading fanfic, if it wasn't for your support. Thanks.**

**dreamer2322:**** Thank you, glad you're enjoying it.**

**Autumn Leaves101:**** Lol. Thanks for reading and trying my best. **

**roganjalex:**** Thank you, I really appreciate it.**

**Ten410:**** Thank you. :)**

**YaleAceBella12: ****Will do.**

**Cutievic97: ****Carrying on, will finish this story no matter what.**

** :**** Thank you. I always found him annoying.**

**anneso16:**** Thank you so much. Me neither, Martin and Ruthie are so perfect together.**

**jaelyn2001:**** Me too. Thanks for reviewing.**

**mouse9353: ****Will just have to wait and see… ;)**

**Guest: ****Thank you. I'm happy you're enjoying it.**

**Guest:**** As requested. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 7****th**** Heaven, if I did Martin and Ruthie would have been together at the end of the series. Everything belongs to its respectful owners.**

**Ruthie POV**

We decide to take my car, deciding I would just drop Martin off tomorrow after lunch. We pack our things in the car and are on our way with the 2 hour journey to Glen Oak. Martin sits in the passenger seat and turns on the radio. A soft melody begins to waft throughout the car.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

_'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around_

I glance at Martin, wondering what he is thinking. I wonder if he finds this song as relatable as I do.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh_

_I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

I am silent, this song hitting too close to home. It's precisely how I felt about him after I told him we couldn't be together because I loved T-Bone. I really feel like I can't breathe without Martin. I pull over onto the slip way and take a deep breath and rest my head onto the steering wheel.  
"Uh, Roo? Are you okay?"  
"Ssshhhhhh. I'm thinking."  
We're silent for what seems like hours but is really just a few minutes.  
"Martin, I made a mistake."  
"With?"  
"Three weeks ago when I chose T-Bone. I should have chosen you. I love you, really love you. And I know it's probably too late, but I just had to tell you."

Martin is silent. The silence is agony, and it's slowly killing me.

**Oooohhh. Slight Cliffhanger... Don't hate me... Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for reviewing. You guys are so awesome. **

**Ruthie POV**

Martin finally speaks.

"Ruthie, I love you too. I've always loved you, but I think you need to figure out what's happening with T-Bone before we do anything, because I don't wanna be your rebound. I want to be your forever." Martin says gently. Hearing those words stung but not as much as it could have because hearing him promise forever made my heart soar.

**Martin POV**

I can't believe Ruthie admitted that she loves me after her denying me so blatantly three weeks ago. It was like music to my ears, but I knew if I wanted us to last she needed time to figure out everything with T-Bone. The rest of the ride to Glen Oak was silent, but a comfortable silence. I just revelled in the feeling of knowing Ruthie loved me too.

It was midday when we pulled in to the Camden's driveway. Ruthie and I climb out of the car and enter the house through the kitchen door.

"I'm home!" Ruthie shouts loudly while reaching for the fruit bowl and grabbing two apples. She effortlessly throws one at me and bites into the delicious red skin of the other one. Sam and David rush down the stairs followed by Mrs Camden. Sam and David crash into Ruthie nearly knocking her petite frame down.  
"Whoa... I take it you missed me?"  
But before they can reply it's as if they noticed me for the first time.

"Martin!" They shout in unison before crashing into me. I kneel down in front of them once they have let me go.

"Hey, guys. How you been doing?" I ask as I give them high-5. I smile at them completely taken with their innocence; they remind me so much of Aaron. I look up to see Ruthie and Mrs Camden watching me with fond smiles. I stand up and walk to Mrs Camden to give her a hug.  
"Hi, Mrs Camden. It's so nice to see you." I smile at her.  
"Hi, Martin. How have you been? We miss having you around."  
"I miss being here. This place feels like home."  
"That's because it is your home, Brewer." Ruthie says to me with a sparkle in her eyes. I smile at her and get completely lost in her eyes. The two of us are staring at each other with subtle smiles, only when we hear someone clear their throat do we look up to notice Mr Camden standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Dad!" Ruthie exclaims and rushes to her dad to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hello, Mr Camden." I greet with a smile.  
"Martin, it's good to see you back. Thank you for taking care of Ruthie last night."  
"Always, sir." I say trying to express just how important Ruthie is to me. Mr and Mrs Camden look up in surprise at my words and then smile softly at me.  
"Hey, mom. You don't mind if Martin stays with us tonight, right?"  
"Not at all. There's always place for him here."  
"See, I told you my parents love you." Ruthie says with a teasing smirk.  
I laugh. "Can we unpack my few things then?"

**Ruthie POV**

Martin and I head out the door and take our bags out the car and walk upstairs to our respective rooms. Martin is staying in Simon's old room while I'm back in the attic, where I belong.  
I'm in my room for a few minutes before Martin comes traipsing in. "We should go see a movie and take Sam and David with us." Martin says as he flops himself down on my bed.  
"That's actually a pretty good idea."  
"Don't sound so shocked, Camden. I'm not just a pretty face, you know."  
"Who said anything about you being a pretty face?" I tease him mercilessly.  
"You did. Last night in your sleep, I'm pretty sure, I heard you mumble my name a few times as well."  
"I did not!" I exclaim indignantly.  
"Wait, did I?" I ask not too sure anymore.  
Martin laughs wholeheartedly at my reaction and that's when I know he is just teasing me. I grab a pillow off the other bed and whack Martin with it. He just laughs in response; he can really be annoying sometimes

**So can I ask for 20 reviews before I update again? Pretty please. With extra sugar on top. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for reviewing. I have a question, I was thinking of doing a bit of the next chapter in T-Bone's POV. Would you guys like to read that?**

**Martin POV**

Sam and David are so excited to go to the movies with us. They are practically bouncing off the walls.  
"Guys, calm down. You're going to hurt yourselves." Ruthie says to them as they are chasing each other around in the front entrance.

"Ready to go?" I ask Ruthie. Ruthie nods while the boys start running out the door.

"Wow, we are not buying them candy at the movies. They are way too hyped up already." Ruthie says with wide eyes as we exit the house. Ruthie tosses the keys to me, indicating she wants me to drive. I'm a bit shocked by this, Ruthie never lets anyone drive her car.

The ride to the Cineplex is loud and filled with laughter. Sam and David keep chattering away completely oblivious to anything around them.

We are walking up to the ticket counter when Ruthie gasps. "What's wrong?" I ask her quietly.

"T-Bone." She says for the second time in the past 24 hours. I look up at the ticket counter and that's when I see the jerk standing behind the ticket counter, I completely forgot that he works here. I look at Ruthie and can see she looks murderously angry.

"We can just leave." I say quietly.

"No. We promised the boys we would take them to the movies. Will you mind buying the tickets while I go get some candy? I want to talk to T-Bone and break things off with him but I wanna do it when we're alone and in private." I nod and look down at the boys.

"So, what do you guys wanna watch?" Sam and David look at each other then reply in unison.

"Shrek three!"

"Alright! Let's go buy some tickets."

Sam and David trail behind me. "Four tickets, for Shrek three please." I say, trying with all my might to not drag T-Bone out of the booth and beat the living daylights outta him for hurting my Ruthie like that.  
"Martin? What are you doing here?" T-Bone asks me with a puzzled look.

"Trying to see the movie Shrek Three, with Sam and David. So, if you don't mind?" I ask him restraining myself the best I can. I pay him and he hands me three tickets after he says hello to Sam and David.

"I asked for four tickets. Not three." I say trying to not lose my patience.

"But there's only three of you, who is the fourth person?"

"None of your business. Can you just give me the other ticket?" T-Bone hands me ticket and I take Sam and David by the hand and stalk towards the candy counter.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry that the previous chapter was so short. I thought one short update was better than none. Thank you all for reviewing, you're all so kind. You encourage me to write faster and really make me smile. This is the longest chapter yet and the reason for it is because, I wanted to give you one really nice long chapter; even though it's not that long. And also because it's my BIRTHDAY tomorrow and this kinda like my birthday present to myself.**

**Disclaimer: Still too young to own 7****th**** Heaven.**

**T-Bone POV**

I watch in utter shock as Martin, Sam and David walk away. Something doesn't feel right, I ask Jack to cover for me quickly. I follow Martin to the candy counter and am shocked to see Ruthie with him. I hadn't seen her in the past two days. What was she doing here with Martin? I watch as her whole face lights up for Martin. I see how they interact with each other and can tell something has changed between them, almost as if they were a couple. My mind freezes as I realize Ruthie is cheating on me with Martin, of all the despicable things to do. My anger bubbles as they walk into the theatre, laughing.

**Ruthie POV **

The movie is enjoyable, but I'm more concerned with watching Martin out of the corner of my eye. At some point during the movie Martin reaches over and puts his arm around me, somehow it doesn't feel cheesy when he does it, but it just feels right. Martin and I spending time together like this feels like the most natural thing in the world. He loves spending time with my family as well, whenever T-Bone and I are together he just wants to be alone. Martin is the most amazing guy I have ever known and it's not hard to understand why I fell so madly in love with him.

**Martin POV**

The movie is nice but I'm content watching Ruthie out of the corner of my eye. I love the way a chuckle escapes from her whenever Donkey says something funny or how her eyes light up when Shrek imagines his miniature ogres. I can already tell she is going to make a great mother and somehow I can't help myself from imagining her being a mother to our kids. The movie is over much too quickly and I find myself not wanting to leave just yet, I want to spend more time with them.  
"We should go get something to eat at the Shake Shack."  
"Yay!" Sam and David shout.

"What?" Ruthie asks at the same time they shout.

"Come on, Roo. It will be fun and I'm in the mood for a juicy burger." I say. Ruthie and I are walking out of the theatre we're too caught up with Sam and David to notice someone blocking our path.

"Ruthie?" Ruthie and I look up to see T-Bone staring at us.  
"What?" Ruthie asks as she glares at him. I'm about to walk away with Sam and David when Ruthie grabs hold of my hand to stop me from leaving. I look up at her and notice the look in her eyes, she wants me with her.

"I can't believe you're cheating on me, Ruthie. With this guy of all people."  
My anger boils and I clench my fists, trying to stay in control. Ruthie scoffs. "Cheating? Wow that's rich coming from you. And don't you dare insult Martin, he is twice the man you will ever be."  
"What do you mean coming from me?" T-Bone asks as shock crosses his face.  
"It doesn't matter, what I mean." Ruthie's voice goes lethally quiet. "All that matters is that we are over. I'm done with you for good."  
"You will never be done with me for good. My name is tattooed on your back."  
Ruthie slaps T-Bone. "That's for talking down to me." We're walking away when Ruthie turns around and knees T-Bone in an extremely painful place.

"And that is for cheating on me."

...

**Ruthie POV**

The four of us walk away from T-Bone. "Sam, David, do you guys mind if we go for burgers another time? I really want to go home right now. Is that ok?"  
"Yeah, Ruthie." They smile at me and I can't help but smile back at them. We walk towards the car and I can't help but feel emotionally drained, it's as if Martin knows this and reaches down to hold my hand. This little comfort makes my heart soar and now more than ever I realise just how much I love Martin, but I don't just love him, I'm completely in love with me.

When we get home, I walk up to my room and just lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Tears start to well up in my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall. There's a soft knock at the door and I turn to see Martin standing there.

"Can I come in?"  
"Sure." I give him a sad smile.  
"You know, if you love him, it's fine, Roo. I'll back off, it will be difficult to watch you with him, but if you love him and you want to be with him then I won't stand in the way." Martin says as he mimics my position on the bed next to mine.  
"No, I love you. I will always love you, I don't love him."  
"Then what's wrong? I don't mean to be harsh but in my opinion it's good riddance."  
"It's just well, what does Jane have that I don't?" I ask quietly.  
"What?"  
"Well, first she had you when we were supposed to be together and now she has T-Bone in her man-eating clutches. I mean what does she have that I don't? What makes her so special?"  
Martin sighs sadly. "Nothing, Ruthie. Absolutely nothing. She is easy, sure, but you're amazing. You love so fiercely and passionately. You care so much about your family; you're stubborn and very headstrong. You're beautiful, inside and out. You're the second most incredible woman I have ever known."  
"Second?" Ruthie asks curiously.  
"The first was my mom."  
"Oh. What was she like?"  
"You're actually a lot like her. She was kind and gentle when needed, but strong and stubborn when she wanted to be. She would have loved you. She probably would have shouted at me for being an idiot for so long." Martin says with a soft laugh.  
"You miss her a lot, don't you?"  
"Yes. Something happens every day that I wish I could tell her."  
"She would have been proud of you, Martin."  
"Thanks. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Ruthie, you're perfection to me. Jane doesn't even come close. And for the record she never ever had me, you were always the one that held my heart." Martin says as he walks out my room.

I'm left alone with my thoughts and I can't help but think about everything that has happened. I know I love Martin, that is one thing I'm positive about, and I want to be with him but am I ready for it? Martin's words ring loud in my head, before I even realize what I am already in Martin's room, sitting on his bed.

"Martin, I need to talk to you. You are right, it is good riddance. He doesn't deserve me and I love you anyhow, so no matter what he says or does I'm always going to love you. So I was wondering…"

"Wait, Ruthie. Don't you dare, I want to do this right. I want to ask you out, I want to ask your father's permission to date you like every guy should. I want to take you out somewhere nice and talk for hours. Just let me know when you're ready."

I giggle and blush. "I'm ready to date you. I've always been ready; I've just never known it."

Martin smiles at me and suddenly the butterflies are flying all over again.

**Please review. I know you all pretty much hate Jane and T-Bone at this moment but every story needs its antagonist, right? Can we make it to thirty?**


	8. Aauthor's Note: Please Read

Hey Everybody.

My sincerest apologies that I haven't updated in 3 months. November month was filled with exams as it was my final term at school. So, I am now a graduate. And then my family moved cities at the end of December, so December and January were two months filled with packing and unpacking. February I was kept really busy because I needed to get some personal things sorted out, as well as the fact that our internet hasn't been set up yet. And just this week my dad upgraded our computer, so now we have a laptop and surprisingly there is a big difference between using a big computer and a laptop.

Anyhow, I am finally in a really good place and will be trying to update as regularly as possible. No promises though as University starts in June for me and there is a whole lot of things that need to be done before then. I will however be writing as much as I can and try to upload during the day whenever I can. I hope you guys understand.

My next update will be up by tomorrow at the latest. Just have some editing to do.

Love you guys.

Kay


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AN: Hey everybody. I'm so sorry. No, I haven't forgotten about this story. Here is the update as promised. Anyhow thanks for the birthday wishes. And thank you for being so incredibly patient with me.**

**Shout out to: xxwinterbeautyxx, here is some sisterly love as you requested. And the song that was is in chapter 4 was Breathe by Taylor Swift and Colbie Caillat. It was on Taylor's Fearless album.**

**Martin POV**

I knock on Mr Camden's office door. "Come in." I hear him reply. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves before walking in.

"Martin, something I can help you with?"

"Yes, Mr Camden. I wanted to talk, well actually ask you something."

"Please sit, Martin." Mr Camden says, I take a seat and wipe my slightly sweaty palms on my jeans.

"Well, Mr Camden. Uhm.. I.. Uh.. wanted to ask if with your permission, I could take Ruthie out on a date." I look up at him after saying my bit.

Mr Camden takes off his spectacles and looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"I know this is sudden and I know I certainly don't deserve Ruthie after everything I put her through. Mr Camden I really do love her, she is one-of-a-kind." I say quickly.

Mr Camden takes a deep breath before answering, "Martin, this isn't really all that sudden, we all saw this coming eventually it's just that you hurt her last time and there is no guarantee of what's going to happen now."

"I know, sir. Believe me, I realise how much I hurt her and it pains me to think that I was the first person to break her heart and I was the reason she ran away to Scotland. I know I was the reason for a lot of her tears and if I could go back and stop her from ever falling in love with me I can't say that I definitely would but I would certainly hope I would. I would try to stop her even though I love her too but I wouldn't want her to feel that heartbreak. I was horrible to her and even though I hurt her I can't help nut love my son; for a long time when I couldn't see or talk to my best friend, Ruthie, he was the one that kept me sane. I understand that you, sir, are caught between a rock and a hard place but all I'm asking for is a chance; 'cause I really love her with all my heart.

"Martin, just give me the day to think it over. I'll give you my answer before you leave tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mr Camden." I stand and quietly leave the room and go in search of Ruthie.

**Ruthie POV**

I walk over to Lucy's house and knock softly on the kitchen door before entering. "Hey, Ruthie!" Kevin says to me while placing waffles in front of Savannah.

"Hey, Kevin. Where's Luce?"

"I'm here." Lucy says as she walk into the kitchen. She is looking incredibly beautiful, she just entered her second trimester and her pregnant belly is just beginning to show. "Hey, Ruthie. What's up?"

"Can I talk to you minute, alone? It's personal."

"Sure." Lucy walks out of the kitchen and into the living room. The two of us lounge on the large couch.

"You look beautiful, Luce. How's my future niece or nephew treating you?"

"Thanks. Good. The morning sickness is finally over. So, what's up?"

"Well, Martin is back. And T-Bone and I broke up, for good this time. He was cheating on me with Jane. I really want to be with Martin, but I don't want him to think that he is my rebound."

"T-Bone was cheating on you?"

"Yeah." I say while looking down at my hands.

"I'm sorry. He doesn't deserve you. If he is too stupid to realise what a good thing he has then it is his loss. You deserve better, Ruthie; someone who will treat you like the amazing gem that you are."

"Thanks. I want Martin to be that someone."

"How do you feel about Martin?"

"I love him. I should've chosen him not T-Bone. He's always been there for me even when I wasn't there for him. And he drives me crazy sometimes, but I love him and I know he loves me. So what do I do?"

"You have to tell him that you're ready for a relationship with him. And a real relationship this time, with you two just dating each other and no one else."

"I already told him and he said he wants to do it the right way this time. He wants to ask dad's permission and take me somewhere nice." I say while blushing.

"That's so sweet. I wish Kevin did that." Lucy huffs.

I laugh; Lucy is hilarious with her pregnancy brain. "Thanks, Luce. I'll see you later." I hug Lucy and make my way home.


End file.
